Not Good Not Bad
by TwiHard24
Summary: Zach's POV from my version of the third Gallagher Girls book. Don't have to read it to understand. What happens when the Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher meet up again? Why does Dillon have a black eye? Why does he refer to Solomon as James Bond! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's Zach's POV. I'm putting this up on my profile as a separate story so go and add it there because that's where it'll be!**

**Please enjoy my random spur of inspiration while I'm blocked with ideas for my version of GG4. **

**I don't own anything. Ally Carter does. **

Chapter 1--Fire Escape

"How did Cammie do on her finals?" I asked as we headed towards the airport.

He looked down at me and grinned knowingly. Yeah, yeah-rub it in my face why don't he? "I can't tell you that. It would break the teacher-student confidentiality code," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You're my Uncle, you could help your nephew out," I said.

He chuckled. "Why is this so important to you anyway?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just curious I guess," I said with a shrug. That's not a lie at all. I was curious. About Cammie. She was so different from any girl I had met before. I mean, just how she reacted the day I met her. She didn't just swoon all over me like other girls. She was focused. She was on a mission. She was a spy.

"Well, she did as good as I expected her to," he said as we stepped through the doors of the airport. I nodded-not that that really helps me. I know Joe thinks she's good so I'm guessing that means she did well but I kind of wanted details, you know? "We've got a tail," he muttered suddenly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes scanned over the people in the airport. That's when I noticed the guy in the leather jacket, reading a business magazine. Except the last time I saw him, he was in jeans and an NYU sweatshirt. "Follow me," Joe said before leading me through the crowd. Subtly taking a round about way towards the correct floor we were on and then using the fire escape to climb some stairs. I looked around again. Lost him.

"You have all your bags?" he checked.

"Yep," I said, nodding to my one large duffel bag. Take what you need and leave the rest behind.

"Let's go," he said, leading me through the door and onto the plane after handing the stewardess our tickets. I looked at the flight board in the plane. Richmond, Virginia?!

"Why are we going to Virginia?" I asked, knowing full well that this is not a mistake. Joe Solomon doesn't _make _mistakes.

"What? You don't want to go to Blackthorn?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh…what?" I asked, letting my confusion leak to him. He is probably the only who has ever seen me break down my walls-except on rare occasions when I had come close with Cam.

"Your school has been moved," he said simply. Or school has been moved. To Virginia. That could only mean a few different things: 1) Blackthorn had some kind of breach and it wasn't safe to be there anymore. 2) We needed a new cover story. 3) We're moving closer to the Gallagher Academy for an unknown reason.

As much as I wanted to ask Joe, I know it would be useless. He wouldn't tell me anything if I tortured him. But at least this will make for an excellent Start Of School Year Mission.

………………………………................................................................................................

"So why are we here exactly?" Grant asked as we put our clothes in our dressers.

"Well, there aren't many possible reasons when you think about it logically," Jonas began. "I mean, we're only about ten miles from the Gallagher Academy…," he trailed off. Ten miles. Ten miles away from Cam. I could run there if I wanted to.

"Do you think they know?" Grant asked curiously.

Wow. I hadn't even thought about that. _Would _they know how close we are? Would they know _why_? "Man, I wish we could talk to them," I muttered to myself. After all, Cam somehow knew about the Blackthorn Institute last year-Solomon doesn't even know how she did it. She could know anything.

"Maybe we can…," Grant said, pulling out his laptop.

"What do you mean 'maybe we can?'" I asked, walking over and looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm e-mailing Bex," he said as he pulled up an e-mail account.

"You have an e-mail account?" Jonas asked with wide, startled eyes. "Grant, you need to delete that now. Do you know how many people could track you with-"

"-I have a firewall," he waved him off. "Bex's dad made it when I was at their apartment over the summer," he said nonchantly.

"You saw her over the summer?" I asked. I couldn't help but envy that he got a chance to see a Gallagher Girl again. Why didn't he tell us before?

"Yeah, her parents work with mine. I didn't know until I got there," he said as he started typing a short message to Bex.

"What are you writing?" Jonas asked curiously.

"I'm just going to ask her how everything at the Academy is-see what information she'll give me," he said.

"Ask how Cam's doing," I blurted out.

He looked at me and a sly smile broke across his face. "No problem," he said easily as he added that in there. He pressed send and we all just stared at the screen for a minute-as if a message would pop up any second giving us all our answers.

There was a knock on our door and Grant snapped his computer shut and stood up straight just as the door opened to reveal a smiling Dr. Steve. "Hello boys, dinner is ready," he said.

"Thanks Dr. Steve," Grant said, Dr. Steve gave us a nod and walked out of the room.

"You do realize how much trouble you could get in for having an e-mail right?" Jonas asked Grant.

"Yeah, yeah," Grant waved him off. "I'm used to trouble. I'm friends with this guy, remember?" he said, pointing to me.

"Very funny," I said before we headed out the door.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER DINNER

"Did they send anything?" Jonas asked as we walked back into our dorm room. I really hated our rooms. They were so boring. Just a big blue rectangle with three beds. It felt so military. Ugh. I hate our cover story.

"Yeah, Bex is online right now," Grant said. That got my attention.

**Everything's fine here, we all made it through summer vacation unscathed-mostly. Tell Z.G C.M. is doing fine-she looks great too.**

**We're planning on replicating the F.W.**(firewall) **so C.M and L.S can have e-mails too. See if you can do the same for the boys. I'll send you their new addresses in a minute.**

**-Becky**

I grinned. I can talk to Cam now. I saw a smile break across Jonas' face and knew that he was thinking about talking to Liz. I had never even _seen _Jonas like a girl before so it completely surprised me when he couldn't shut up about how brilliant Liz was last year. Annoyed the crap out of me.

"I'll make the firewall," Jonas said, pulling out his computer while I put mine next to his so he could do mine next. "Man, this is complicated," he muttered to himself. After about five minutes of working on mine and his it was done and I created my account. notgoodnotbad*****  I smirked. I knew Cammie would get a kick out of that.

"Hey guys, here are their e-mails. Chameleon twenty seven at -------- dot com and bookworm one at -------- dot com," he told us.

I immediately knew which one was Cam's.

**Nice e-mail address. How was you summer?**

**-Zeke**

I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited not-so-patiently for her reply. The screen pinged and my eyes snapped up to read the message.

**Back at you. I'll tell you if you tell me. **

**-Jen**

I grinned. Yep, that's Gallagher Girl alright.

**Now I definitely know it's you. I spent the summer with my uncle in the city, nothing exciting. Your turn.**

**-Zeke**

Lie. But I couldn't exactly tell her I was working with her CoveOps teacher on a secret mission-whether or not I wanted to. It's not like I had a choice who I would be spending my summer with. But it was really helpful and gave me a taste of the future.

**I don't think that's what you really did but I'll tell you what I really did; I was at my grandparent's farm. That's it. Hope your not disappointed cause everyone else is.**

**-Jen**

What does mean that's not what she thinks I really did? What does she know? _How _does she know? And why would I be disappointed if she spent her summer at her grandparents? I only get to see mine during Christmas-I would love to be stuck in the middle of nowhere doing nothing.

**Why do you think I lied and why would I be disappointed? **

**-Z**

Her reply was almost instant:

**It's not the city part that I think you lied about; I don't believe that you could stand to do anything boring-like farming. Why wouldn't you be disappointed?**

**-Jen**

She's good. She definitely knows that if I'm somewhere where's there action, I'm involved in it. What can I say? It's a bad habit.

**I guess I didn't think you knew me that well G.G. I was wrong. I did do some other stuff in the city. I would have liked to spend the summer working in the middle of nowhere, so I could just be invisible sometimes. **

**But of course the amazing 'Jen' wouldn't have to go to Nevada to be invisible, would you?**

**-Z**

I let myself smirk slightly as I typed G.G. I knew she didn't like me calling her that but in reality it was a compliment-a very subtle compliment that allows me to keep my dignity while I was around her. It took her a little while longer to type back this time and when I read what she wrote I nearly slapped myself in the face.

1. **you're not as unpredictable as you think you are. 2. No, I wouldn't have to go to a farm in the middle of nowhere. Do you want to know something? Sometimes it's nice to be seen. 3. HOW DO YOU KNOW I WAS IN NEVADA? Are you stalking me or something? First Suzie and everything that comes with her and now this? I know what you want to say right now-"s_ _ remember?"-but why do you have to make me your special little project?**

She really did know me better than a lot of people. She saw right through me in a single e-mail. Solomon would have my head for slipping up like that, but I wasn't going to let her beat me at my own game-which ironically is her game too.

**1. Ouch. 2. I did see you, remember? 3. You told me you were with your grandparents and they live in Nevada. That's how I know. 4. You really do know me better than I thought-better than a lot of people.**

**And for that last question, you'll never know.**

**-Z**

Hey, it wasn't my fault we Dr. Steve let slip exactly who we were tailing-which of course sparked our interest. How is a spy school for girls _not _interesting? So, of course we spent three days breaking down the firewall-we just barely did it too. We didn't even sleep for those three days we were so focused. Then when we looked up the girls Cam immediately sparked my interest-and everyone else's for that matter. It was incredible that one girl could pull all that off in one semester.

**Do you take pleasure in annoying me? It's still kind of creepy that you know everything about me-all I really want to know is: why **_**me**_**? **

I felt myself smirk. Of course I like annoying her. I like watching her get frustrated. And she's just _interesting_. She's so different from everyone else. Plus, she definitely likes me when I'm pretty sure she hated me before.

**Yes, I kind of do. You're not as easy to figure out as most girls-and you didn't like me at first, but now you do.**

**-Z**

I could just imagine her glaring at the screen as she read this and couldn't help but smirk.

**You really make me hate you sometimes.**

I knew it.

**How?**

I really was curious about _how _exactly I annoy her.

**When you send me cryptic messages, and ditching me during C.B.'s-don't think I forgave you for that-and mostly when you're nice when no one's around and a jerk when we're by other people. **

And I didn't technically ditcher her during that code black-unlike when she ditched me with Jimmie.

**You ditched me with Jimmie, we're even. What makes you like me the other times?**

She sent back:

**You offered me m&m's once when I was hungry, that smile you get when you know more than you'll let on, and most of all some advice-you're right, someone does know-and I will find out who. **

**Thanks-Cammie.**

I smiled. She really did ask her mom. I mean, she obviously didn't find out, but she will. I know she will.

**I know you will.**

**-Zach**

She wrote back:

**You can add that last sentence to the things I like about you list. Thanks. I'm going to bed now-have to be ready for whatever Solomon throws at me tomorrow.**

**-C**

I let out a little laugh. She really _will _need luck when she's with Solomon. For some reason, he made her his 'special little project.' I don't know. I guess there's something between Solomon and the Morgans-but I'll probably never know.

**Night, C. Good luck tomorrow.**

**-Z**

**Add that last sentence to the cryptic messages list-do you know something or are you just trying to drive me crazy? Night Z.**

**-C**

I laughed. Of course I don't know anything-Joe is super secretive about his lessons. But it's funny when she thinks I'm messing with her.

**How did you like it?? I won't continue if you guys don't review!! You can subscribe to this story by going on my profile and all that jazz.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Field Trip

**Seems like you guys like it so far. Sweet. Here's your new chapter!!**

**I don't own anything!!**

Chapter 2--Field Trip

"Good morning boys," Dr. Steve said as we walked into our Covert Operations class.

I raised my eye brows at Grant. "What is he doing here?" he whispered to me questioningly.

"No idea," I whispered back as we took our seats at the steal lab tables. It was kind of weird, but I almost miss the feel of the sublevels of the Gallagher Academy. But what was really weird, was that Mr. Elms wasn't here-the Blackthorne CoveOps teacher.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here," Dr. Steve said, clapping his hands together as he smiled at all of us. Denis let out a dry cough when no one said anything. "Well, we're going on a field trip," he said.

That caught my attention-and everyone else's for that matter. "Where are we going?" Eric asked after about a minute of silence-Dr. Steve likes to be a little dramatic sometimes.

"Well, meet me on the front lawn in five minutes and you'll find out," he said as he headed for the classroom door. He turned around and stuck his head back in before closing it. "And don't wear your uniforms," he added before closing the door with a click.

We listened as his footsteps faded before starting to talk. "Where do you think we're going?" Grant asked.

"To the front lawn," I answered automatically. Grant just rolled his eyes at me and I grinned. How am I supposed to know?

………………………………...............................................................................................

"Blindfolds boys," Dr. Steve said as we loaded up into the helicopter. "Your mission," he said exactly one hour and twenty six minutes later. "Is to get from here to The Foot Locker on the third floor by three fifteen. Without a tail," he said.

"And do we have to do this with or without blindfolds?" Gary asked from where he sat three people down from me. We all snickered as Dr. Steve let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry boys, go ahead and take off the blindfolds," he said with a laugh. I immediately looked around to fine that we were at the helicopter area at the Mall Of America. The biggest mall in the world.

"Who're our tails?" Brendon asked. I almost snorted, Dr. Steve might be a little off but he's not going to tell us.

"That's strictly confidential," he said with a chuckle. "Good luck," he said as he pried the door open. We were all handed the standard comms and immediately scattered throughout the mall. I walked around aimlessly, looking for people I've seen more than once.

"Hey guys," Eric said into his comms unit. "I think…I think I just saw Eva," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. The Gallagher Girls? "Where are you?" Grant asked.

"I'm on the first floor. I think I saw her on an escalator but when I looked back she was gone," he said in a slightly dazed tone.

"I think you're going insane Eric," Jeff said. "No one's here, I've been sitting by the only escalator within your range of sight for the last five minutes and I haven't seen anyone," he said. I almost rolled my eyes. Three minutes is _way _too long to be staying in one place.

"Maybe you're right," Eric said with a sigh.

"Jeff, you should probably start walking around again," I muttered into the comms unit.

"Oh right," he said. I shook my head and continued down the second floor. You mention girls and everyone losses focus immediately. I walked over to the railing and began scanning the first floor for people I had seen earlier and my classmates. I saw no one. I looked down at the glass at the bottom of the railing to look over the reflections of the people behind me. No one I've seen or anyone I recognized was behind me.

I wonder if that's how Cammie felt when I walked up to her last year-she was so close and then I came along and ruined it for her. I chuckled to myself as I remembered her expression when she found out I was her tail-it probably mirrored mine when I found out she knew about the Blackthorne Academy. I still don't know about that…

"What the…," Grant trailed off quietly.

"You see someone?" I asked instantly, my eyes instinctively darting around for a tail of my own.

"No, I was just imagining things," he said. "Eric's screwing with my mind," he muttered.

"Not my fault," Eric muttered as I rolled my eyes.

Over the next couple of hours no one picked up anything and I was beginning to wonder if there was anyone at all. Soon everyone's comms fuzzed out and I knew they were in the range of Dr. Steve to have tapped out like that. I waited until the last second to walk into the Foot Locker on the second floor where Dr. Steve was waiting with a smile on his face.

"So, how did everyone do?" I asked as I looked around. I didn't see anyone. They're probably back at the helicopter, right?

"Excellent, just excellent!" he said. I grinned but then I realized something. He wasn't talking to _me._

I turned around and froze on my spot. "Hey Blackthorne Boy," Cam said with a slightly smug smile as she leaned against a coat rack.

"Nice job," I heard Solomon say from behind me, but I didn't look at him. I was too busy looking at Cammie. It was ridiculous how much she changed over the summer-and how much I noticed. She looked a little taller, a little more toned too and she had a fresh litter of freckles scatter on her nose. She also had some highlights in her hair and was wearing faded jeans, a light jacket and a dark green shirt. She looked…

"Thanks, but it was a lot easier than tailing Mr. Smith," she said with a shrug. I blinked. She was the Gallagher girl Solomon told me about that successfully tailed Smith last year? Mr. Smith the most paranoid man in the world? The girl he told me about over Christmas break who could probably give his old partner a run for his money? I thought he'd been talking about one of the seniors!

"I didn't even see you," I finally said.

She smiled at me. "That's the point," she said as she walked over to Solomon and they both headed out the door without a backwards glance.

"My, my. Miss Morgan is most impressive," Dr. Steve said.

I turned toward him. "Did they ride here on a helicopter?" I asked hopefully.

"I believe they parked right next to us actually," he said with a grin.

"Do you think I can walk with Cam?" I asked. Come on, come on.

Dr. Steve's smile got even wider. "Why not," he said.

I didn't need to be told twice. I darted out the door and began weaving quickly through the crowd of people towards the specific two I was looking for. "Cammie!" I called. They both stopped and turned around as I finally caught up to them. I looked at Joe. "Can I talk to her for a minute?" I asked, trying my best not to look too hopeful.

He fought a small smile and I had to resist the urge not to glare at him. "Meet us at the helicopter in five minutes," he said before walking away.

I turned to Cam. "You really are a pavement artist," I said. I had heard about them, I had read about them, and I knew that Cam was said to be one. But I had no idea how good that made her in the field.

"You did walk right past me once, that's when I noticed your comms unit. Did any of the boys find out?" she asked curiously.

"I think I remember Eric saying he thought he saw Eva but everyone thought he mistaking her for someone else. Did he really see Eva?" I asked curiously.

"Where was he when he saw her?" she asked.

"Ground floor. He was sitting on a bench and he thought he saw her on an escalator. He looked away then he looked back and she was gone," I said with a shrug.

"Yep, that was her. I found Eric first so I had to tell her where to go on comms. She probably saw him looking and jumped off," Cam told me.

I laughed and shook my head. Gallagher Girls. "You don't have much time, do you want me to walk with you to your helicopter?" I asked hopefully. Not that I'm not going the exact same place anyway but I really want to know if she'd say yes or not.

"Do you think Dr. Steve would mind?" she asked. I almost rolled my eyes. He doesn't care what we do-as long as it's somewhat legal.

"I think your parked right next to us anyway," I said with a smile-at least that's what Dr. Steve said.

She smiled back and we headed towards the escalator. I glance down at her and then I grabbed her hand. Is she okay with this? She looked up at me and gave me a shy smile before looking away again-but she never released hold of my hand. I grinned triumphantly.

We got off the escalator and walked into the parking lot and helicopter zone where our helicopter and the Gallagher's helicopter were parked right next to each other, filled with all of our classmates who were staring at us with wide eyes. Well, it was more like they were staring at our hands but right now, I could really care less.

"Bye Zach," she said, letting go of my hand and taking a step away. But I wasn't ready to let her go yet. I grabbed her hand again and spun her back around to face me.

"I'm going to kiss you now," I said quietly as she stared up at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I leaned down as she tilted her head up to meet me. I just barely managed to brush my lips against hers when I knew I had to pull away before I forgot where we were-better yet, who was watching. "Bye Cammie," I said.

I watched as Cam turned away from me and without a word or a single glance back she walked back into her helicopter full of Gallagher Girls and an Uncle who was just dieing to say 'I told you so.'

I sighed to myself and climbed back in our helicopter filled with awestruck guys. I let a smug smile creep across my face at their expressions. "Well boys," Dr. Steve said as we took off. "I'm a bit disappointed," he said with a sigh. I could've punched myself right there. I actually forgot about the mission. _I _forgot about a _mission_. They're right when they say Gallagher Girls are the most dangerous women in the country. "As confident as you acted last year you seem to be no better than they previously were-and at least _one _of them completed their mission." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eric duck his head. He was so humiliated when the school found out Anna Fetterman had locked him in a closet-I would be too.

"On the plus side; you may get a chance to redeem yourselves," he said with a smile. My eyes snapped over to Grant's and I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was; we _did _move closer to the academy for a reason.

"So," Grant said as everyone began talking. "You and Cam, huh?" he asked. I didn't have to look around to know that every single person in this helicopter's attention was now directed at me. I knew wasn't the only Blackthorne Boy who had a thing for her-I was just the only who really had the guts to make a move.

"I kissed her, didn't I?" I said, a little louder than I needed too. I wanted to make sure everyone in this helicopter knew this. It may not mean we're officially together or anything but it does mean that they pretty much have no chance, what so ever. Ha. "What about you and Bex? You saw her, right?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah, I had no idea she was there at all," he said.

"And…?" I trailed off, waiting for him to give me something more.

"I gave her a hug," he offered. I rolled my eyes and he glared at me. "Okay, you've been circling Cam longer than I've been with Bex-give me some time," he said.

I shook my head. "Fine, fine. But who _knows _when we'll see them again," I said.

"Well, at least we get to talk to them," Grant whispered. I nodded. I'll have to send Cam a message when we get back…

**Guess what message that was?? Ha. Anyway, hope you liked that. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Hello! Nice to see everyone around here again! Sorry this is not an update for this story, but I thought I'd inform all of you who still like my Gallagher Girl story that I tried my hand at writing a one shot for the series!**

**It's called Gone Fishing, it's a bit of a missing moment between Matt Morgan and Joe Solomon when Cam was younger. **

**I think my writing has improved vastly since I created this fic and wrote this new one shot, so if you want to check it out I don't think you'll be disappointed! And if I get a positive response, maybe I'll write some more one shots!**

**Thanks, and who else is unbelievably excited for Out Of Sight, Out of Time? **


End file.
